


Sleep drunk? Pen knives?

by imflyinblind



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Other, basically everyone in the squip squad exept jeremy and michael is mentioned, chat fic, i have like 5 mins to get to school but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imflyinblind/pseuds/imflyinblind
Summary: This is my conversation with my ex-friend in mexico and yes i do throw pen knives at the wall. And yes, my cosplay class teacher was actually named mr. mhehe (meh-heyh-heyh)





	Sleep drunk? Pen knives?

**Author's Note:**

> Some things have been changed a bit so yall would kinda understand
> 
> also im michael in this one cuz it involves stealing slushies... which actually happened,,,

**jemybeby:** I have a test the day after I come back and I'm going to flip my shit

 

 **me-elo:** dude its like 4 am here

 

 **jemybeby:** It's 6:47 here lmao

 

 **jemybeby:** And wtf I'm supposed to be an hour ahead of you

 

 **me-elo:** shut up i cant read the time im tired

 

 **jemybeby:** I'm getting ready for an excursion rn

 

 **me-elo:** im sleep drunk??

 

 **me-elo:** oh

 

 **jemybeby:** Yes

 

 **me-elo:** TH=ERS A NEW PRTABLE NOW WTFFF

 

 **me-elo:** rich and i stopped by

 

 **jemybeby:** I know

 

 **me-elo:** thwre was still some kids

 

 **jemybeby:** You two should smash

 

 **me-elo:** and they were like

 

 **me-elo:** "ohay its those bitches agaon"

 

 **jemybeby:** Pretty much

 

 **me-elo:** also i snuck a slushie out of 711 yesterday in front of a security camera without knowing

 

 **jemybeby:** You stupid hoe

 

 **jemybeby:** I'm pissed

 

 **me-elo:** y

 

 **jemybeby:** Nobody is taking notes for me or pictures

 

 **jemybeby:** Christine said she cracked her phone more and her parents didn't want her to bring it anymore, and Jake just said he didn't want to

 

 **me-elo:** oh wait u didnt see the video i took when Rich was on a tree waiting for a bus

 

 **me-elo:** oh

 

 **jemybeby:** So no more friends in my class who can help

 

 **jemybeby** : Nope

 

 **me-elo:** ok so basically Rich was on top of a tree and humping a branch yelling out harambe

 

 **me-elo:** and he was wearing a cloth he stole from cosplay class cuz he looked mexican with it ??

 

 **jemybeby:** Meanwhile I'm in Mexico hating everything and perfecting my fake smile

 

 **me-elo:** rip

 

 **jemybeby:** How is cosplay

 

 **me-elo:** mr. mhehe didnt give a shit while brooke rich and i were whipping each other with wet fabrics

 

 **me-elo:** and when we were throwing pen knives on the wall

 

 **me-elo:** wait u dont know what pen knives are

 

 **jemybeby:** nope I don't know

 

 **me-elo:** ok so u pull out shit from a pen ( theres two things ya need to pull off, after u pull off the pen ink with scissors theres a little thingy that was holding it and u gotta be strong when pulling that one out) and find the smallest thumbtack and shove it in

 

 **me-elo:** rich made a trident with the thumbtacks on his pen

 

 **me-elo:** and almost stabbed me

 

 **jemybeby:** Sounds fun

 

 **jemybeby:** Meanwhile everyone in my class hates my guts

 

 **me-elo:** while we were throwing pen knives chloe started yellin

 

 **me-elo:** "STOP THROWING THOSE, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS"

 

 **jemybeby:** Ignore my pity party over here in Mexico...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
